Rachel's Protector
by catwoman8940
Summary: This is a Puckleberry Story. Rachel just had something happen to her that is going to cause a stir in WMHS when Noah "Puck" Puckerman decides to help her even after he played a part in being her best friend turned tormentor. Will this change things for all of WMHS when they realize that there is more to the glee freak and the badass that they think they know.
1. Memories of WMHS Freshman Hell

I don't own Glee If I did I would have the series end with Puckleberry together. Noah to me since Finn is gone would be the best person for Rachel to be with when Season 6 concludes. This is my first fanfic for Puckleberry. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p>RPOV<p>

I don't know how I am to get through all this. No one ever really liked me. Every day is hell walking through the halls of William McKinley High School just to have slushies' thrown at me by my once best friend. I could never figure out why Noah Puckerman was my main tormentor.

Flashback: Starting of Hell…..

_We grew up just down the street from each other the first time that we met he was sticking up for me because Jacob Ben-Israel wouldn't leave me alone and kept looking up my favorite dress. After that day we were always together. Til freshman year came about. We both arrived at WMHS told each other we would meet back at the front doors and went our separate ways after that things started to change. The first few weeks went by fine but the more time went on the more I started to feel lonely I never thought that Noah would disappear and I would suddenly not have anyone. _

_I had just rounded the corner from my morning English class and thought nothing about watching where I was going. But, I found myself bumping in to someone. It was no secret that the Cheerios hated me since I set foot in to WMHS. Like everyone else they viewed me as annoying, self-centered, a drama queen, and a teacher's pet. The names they call me tear my self-confidence down more and more. Since football seems to take up all of Noah's time anymore my protector just quit being there for me. _

_As I look up I see that it was Santana Lopez that I ran into. I got the most insults her. She's had it out for me since I walked in the doors with Noah on my arm. _

"_Watch it Treasure Trail" Santana snapped at me._

"_I'm sorry Santana I wasn't watching where I was going lost in thought." I replied._

"_Whatever man-hands? Just stay out of my way and stay away from Puck your no longer allowed to be anywhere near the football players or at any of the games. The Cheerios run this school you are a no body and it's going to stay that way. Besides who would want to be with someone that isn't even a blimp on the school's popularity rooster. Puck is mine got that mine." Santana stated with anger._

"_Who is Puck? I don't know who you are talking about I only ever had one friend here?" I told her._

"_If you don't know who he is you'll soon find out? As for your friend listen and listen good no one wants to be friends with you it's all over the school to stay away from you. It would do you good just to disappear." She told me._

_After that she walked off with a smirk on her face. As I continued to walk down the hall thinking about what she just told me I couldn't understand any of the hatred that I am receiving. One would think to pay attention after my run in with Santana. But, I once again was thinking too much and as I was making my way to the door I suddenly feel something cold come over me. Once I opened my eyes I had to blink several times to clear my eyes. As I looked down I realize that it was a cherry slushy that was covering my upper body. It was the worse feeling in the world it was so cold that I could hear my teeth chattering._

_I looked up and all I could say was "Noah why?"_

"_Why because you're a freak a loser an outcast and I have all of that I hate looking at you prepare for this to happen when you least expect it to happen I'll be there with a slushy to brighten my day." Puck said with all the hatred he could put in to those words._

_I wanted to cry this was not my best friend this was not the boy that saved me from Jacob time and time again. This was not the boy that would sit and comfort me as a cried from the names that I got called because of my two gay dads all through grade school and middle school. What has football done to him? All I could muster to say to him was_

"_Who are you? You are not my best friend he would never join in with the bullies that picked on me he would have protected me from it. I say again who are you what did I do to turn you against me?" Once I said what I could I ran off to home to cry._

_End of flash back._

Now here I am in my sophomore year and all I can think is I want my best friend. I need him to shield me through this. I need my savior, my protector, my….. Dare I say it I need my first and only love to help me? But, what am I to do since that day freshman year he has done more to harm me than protect me.

Rachel says out loud " God what am I to do the bullying has gotten so bad that now it's come to this I just know if he was still my protector that this would never have happened. What did I do all those years ago to cause him to leave me? I loved him and still love him regardless to what he has done to me. Please I need help! Please just send someone to help me through this." Is all I can get out before I break down crying?

Rachel's wish was about to get answered she was crying so badly that she didn't hear the crunch of the leaves and twigs around her as someone approached her. All she heard as she let out a loud agonized sob was a tenor voice that had a touch of concern say…

"**Rachel"**

Before everything for her went black.

* * *

><p>AN:

So is it who everyone thinks it is? Or is it going to be someone you least expect!

Sound off when you review!

I know I want to write a few chapters but since this is a first time fic for me for this couple plz let me know what you think.


	2. Noah's Memories of the First Slushy

Disclaimer: I own nothing of glee. Just my concept of what I would like to happen in the story that I am writing.

A/N:

Okay I have been getting good feedback so far for chapter 1. I know that there is some mistakes in the chapter I plan to go back and change once I can get the time to edit it. I rather not have a beta I like writing by myself. It's been a long time since I wrote a story so I need you all to understand I may make some mistakes once in a while.

I had one comment say that I could do without stating who the point of view is in. But, I am stating now I plan to use multiple point of view so I plan on stating first and forward the point of view that I am writing in at the being of the chapter. If you don't like that kind of thing in stories then just don't continue reading this story.

I don't mean to be insulting to anyone reading this. I welcome my readers, but I need you to know it's my story my choice how it's written. I am done ranting now so please read on.

Just so you all know I am going to be giving Noah's perspective on what happened in this chapter. Just letting you know so that you're not to confussed at the start on what is going on.

* * *

><p>NPOV (Lima Park scene takes place)<p>

What have I done?

My life used to be so easy. I had a loving mother and sister at home. A friend that stuck by me no matter what I got myself in to. But, everything changed once I hit high school. The pressure to be liked was higher than grade and middle school. Popularity was more important. I never used to want popularity I was fine with it being Rach and I.

Rachel.

God what a mess I got myself into. When I think of the sweet girl that took control of my heart many years ago, and the crap I have put her through in the last year or so. I just want to beat myself into a pulp. I can't believe that I let the popularity get to me. I became what I swore to protect my Rachy from.

Ever since I started to protect her when we were kids from Jew-fro I was always her protector. No one laid a finger on her although out our younger years of school. God how I have lost sight of that. The slushies', name calling, graphic pictures, and social out casting I have done on my sweet girl I can't ever change.

She hates me more now than I ever thought possible. Just thinking back on that day freshmen year and the look that was on her face I will never get out of my mind.

Flashback (Freshman Year First Slushy)….

_There she is I haven't paid much attention to her lately. Everything with football and the cheerios is taking up my time. My best friend looks so lonely. I know that it's hard for her to make friends since she has two gay dads, but I have always been there for her. Friends really never matter to her. Rach always told me as long as I have my Noah I don't need anyone else. _

_I always knew that she was tiny. With both are heights it makes since. She looks so lost and out of it I wonder what she is thinking so lost in thought. She probably thinks that I am avoiding her on purpose. She has no idea when I am away from her I go by an asshole called Puck. I am never Puck around her just Noah. She doesn't know that I am this mean this jaded. Oh no she just ran it to Santana._

_I mean sure Santana is hot. I my status on the football team would get me with her, but I'm always drawn back to Rach. I know this whatever she is saying to Rach isn't good. Rach's face just fell I need to get closer to them. Inching closer I hear the end of Santana's speech….._

"…_.__ Whatever man-hands? Just stay out of my way and stay away from Puck your no longer allowed to be anywhere near the football players or at any of the games. The Cheerios run this school you are a no body and it's going to stay that way. Besides who would want to be with someone that isn't even a blimp on the school's popularity rooster. Puck is mine got that mine." Santana stated with anger."_

_What the hell is she getting at we aren't even dating? Santana maybe the next in line to be head Cheerio, but I am no ones. There is only one girl that has had my heart, and I don't see that happening anytime soon it can't, and won't ever change. There is only one girl for me and it sure as hell isn't Santana Lopez._

_Walking over to them I see once of the juniors on the football team has a slushy. Walking by I grab it. I can't take the constant bulling Rach deals with on a daily bases. I had every intention to through this at Santana. But, as Rachel leaves and continues to walk toward me oblivious to what I was about to give up for her. She bumps into me like she did with Santana._

_I hear behind me from the same Junior I took the slushy from say…._

"_Do it Puck. She deserves it for the way she talked to Santana. Who does the little freak think she is?" _

_The next thing I know is that my arm larches forward and Rachel my best friend in the whole world is covered in Cherry Slushy. I can't believe I just did what I did. She is so startled that it takes her a few minutes to look at me. Once she does my heart breaks when I hear her startled voice say….._

"_**Noah, Why?"**_

_I hear everyone around us start to whisper most wanting to know why she called me Noah and not Puck. No one at McKinley knows that my first name is Noah and not Puck. Noah just didn't fit right in the popular crowed my Puck did. And, it was Puck not Noah that answered Rachel in mean voice._

"_**Why because you're a freak a loser an outcast and I have all of that I hate looking at you prepare for this to happen when you least expect it to happen I'll be there with a slushy to brighten my day." Said Puck.**_

_Rachel stands there for a few seconds just looking at me like I grew two heads before she could muster put the courage to say…. _

"_**Who are you? You are not my best friend he would never join in with the bullies that picked on me he would have protected me from it. I say again who are you what did I do to turn you against me?" she stated.**_

_All I could muster was to stand there listening to my best friends heart shatter right in front of me as she ran away from me and the school._

End of Flashback.

From that day forward I continued my torment and a slushy a day to Rachel. I watched as the girl I grew up with and loved pull further away. She never knew that I didn't intend to throw the slushy at her, but at Santana. Sure after a while I gave in and started to date Santana. I wasn't ever really happy any more. My heart just isn't into anything like it used to be. I hear rumors around WMHS that deal with Rach. But, I ignored them because I sealed my fate with that slushy even if I wanted to help her she wouldn't let me. I lost that right.

As I was walking I hear a gut wrenching sob. I walk toward it thinking that something is not right someone is hurt. But, who could it be? As I walk around a tree hoping that this person hears my approach so I don't startle them. All I can think is oh no what caused this why is she crying. Why? I decided there and then that no matter my reputation, and no matter if she pushes me away I am going to find out what is wrong?

Walking to her I say in the most concerned voice I can…..

"**Rachel"**

The next thing I hear is Rach give a breathless sob and she blacks out.

* * *

><p>AN:

The Next Chapter I will be going back to Rachel's Point of View. Or would you rather I use no point of view in order to get them both across.

Please Review on what you think?


	3. Rachel Wakes Up

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own Glee. Ryan Murphy owns that right. All I own is my concept of what I want Noah and Rachel's relationship to have been from the start.

A/N: Thanks to those that gave me all the positive feedback. All the positive feedback is what is allowing me to continue this story. SO thank you.

I changed my mind on whose pov this is going to be in so I hope you like the way I chose to go with this chapter.

* * *

><p>NPOV<p>

OH MY GOD!

Before Rachel could truly hit her head on the hard cold ground Noah was at her side to catch her.

What just happened? Did she black out from hearing my voice? Do I frighten her so much anymore that her body can't take me approaching her? Is something else wrong with her? Is she sick? Please let her be ok! I can't take her not being ok.

"Rach, Please wake up. Wake up Rach tell me what is wrong. Rachy" Noah said.

Why is she not waking up? I carefully started to check her over. Her face looks ok but slightly sweating like she is having a nightmare. Moving my hands slowly down Rachel seems so tiny like she is all skin and bones. I know she has always been small, but she always had some muscle on her that is gone.

Why did I let this happen to her why? As I continue my search I see a mark on her right arm. I started to pull the sleeve up hoping that it's not what I think it is. As I lift her sleeve higher I see the hand prints and the bruising. I decide to check her left arm and it's the same as the right covered in black marks.

I don't want to push it if she wakes up like I want her too. I need to know the extent I am dealing with to find out who did this in the first place. God, if I had known that she was dealing with this I would have stepped forward sooner. I check her stomach and it looks like she had a fist or boot kicked in to her stomach. The small cuts and bruise make me sick.

I can't really check her legs because for once in her life she is in jeans and not her choice skirt. I'll have to wait til I can get her to tell me if her legs are just as bad. I hope that this is the extent of it, because I know that that if all her bullying has went passed the slushing, name calling, pornographic pictures, and out casting I won't be held back.

Seeing my Rachel this way that is the last straw. I never did anymore then I had to. Most of it was done to keep the appearance of Puck up but I am tired. I want my best friend and love back. I hope that she awakens soon I can take it anymore.

"Rach, baby wake up. I need you to wake up. I need you to tell me what is wrong why you were crying. What and who caused this? I know that I haven't been there for you and caused you humiliations, but I miss you. I miss are time spent singing, joking around, and just plain being there for you when you needed me. I need you to wake up so that I can tell you that the first slushy was an accident.

I need to tell you why I have been acting the way that I have for over a year. I need to be Noah again only you can help do that. I want to be you protector, your best friend, and if you let me be something more to you. Just please Rach wake up." By the time he got done talking and trying to wake her up he had tears coming down his face.

Noah fell back on to his feet and sat there with his head in his hands. Crying for all the trouble that he caused himself and the one person whose heart meant the most to him in the world. As he was off in his own world he failed to see Rachel's eye's slowly open up. Once her eyes were fully open she let out a small moan of discomfort.

Snapping his head up at the small noise Noah let out a cry of "Rachel" without thinking of not startling her.

Jerking Rachel realized that she wasn't alone.

"Noah, I mean Puck what are you doing here?" she asked trying to back away.

As he seen his Rach trying to leave him. His heart broke I truly hurt her. I need to fix this and fix this fast.

"Rach, I'm here because I was walking through the park trying to clear my head. I was thinking about us growing up as kids and everything that has happened the last year of High School. When I heard someone let out a sob and came to see who it was. When I saw you and said your name you kind of looked up, and blacked out. I have been trying to wake you up for the last 10 minutes.

I want to fix all this Rae. I want to be who I once was and seeing you like this I never knew the bullying got that bad." Noah said as best he could.

"What are you talking about know? Bullying is bullying. Some of which you took apart in why should I trust you after everything. Why should I believe that you want to be my protector once again after every demeaning thing you have said and done to me? I said it last year I will say it now what happened to my best friend." Rachel let out on a sob.

"I'll tell you why I didn't go after you that day. I'll tell you why I turned in to Puck. I'll tell you everything I can as long as you promise to tell me everything that has happened in your bullying. And I mean the stuff that caused those marks on your arms and stomach and any other mark on you. Please tell me who they are. I know that it'll take time to trust me again. But, I have missed you so can we please find a way to start again in our friend ship and see where it goes once we talk it all out." Noah asked.

"Okay! But, you're not going to like this one bit but here it goes….."

* * *

><p>Read and Review Plz!<p>

A/N:

Yes I did a Cliff hanger but I will actually use the main explanation from Rachel in her Point of View so that the flashbacks that I have in mind for her bullying and why she is covered in bruises took place.


	4. Author's Note:

**A/N:**

**Hey everyone I know that it has been about a week since I updated. I plan to get chapter 4 up as quick as I can. I have been busy with job interviews the last week so I haven't been able to sit and write chapter 4. I plan to take some time to actually write it out. I do know that it will be in Rachel's point of view and that I need time to figure out how I want her to start the flash backs of her bullying. I'll try to be as fast as I can with writing it. I may take me a few days to get it done but that depends on if I have a job orientation to deal with to. But, I just wanted to let you all know that I will have it up as quickly as I can.**

**JoyAnna**


	5. Torcher pt 1

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own Glee. Ryan Murphy owns that right. All I own is my concept of what I want Noah and Rachel's relationship to have been from the start.

A/N:

For starters I am sorry that I haven't updated in a few months. Right after I started this story I started my job than a month later my college classes started back up to where I haven't had a time to write I finally got some time to start the next couple chapters of what happened to Rachel. There will be break in the flashbacks were Noah breaks in and says they did what or not being able to believe some of who I am using in the bullying. I said it once I don't own the characters but the storyline is all mine and I am going to give a side to Santana that hasn't been seen.

I can't say that by the end she will change I don't know that yet. I also love Brittana but I want to somehow make Brittany be friends with Rachel before I introduce the Brittana aspect but that is for later chapters on with the Story.

* * *

><p>RPOV<p>

"Noah, you don't know what my life has been like without you there to protect me. All you ever did was throw slushies' and call me names. The sluts of our school were much worse to me. Along with some of your football buddies to back them up.

I don't know how to tell one of my hopefully best friends that the torcher I went through without him has hell. Thinking back is so hard that all I want to do is cry. I know that once I tell him about this past year I am going to have to find a way to restrain him. I won't object to him hurting any of the jocks that hurt me, but I will have to find a way to restrain him from hurting the cherrios. They may have hurt me, but I won't let Noah do something stupid to a woman.

Here it goes

"Okay, Noah it all started the next day after that fateful slushy.

Flashback ….

_Walking into McKinley without knowing that my best friend is not there to protect me hurts. Immediately once in the hallway I am met with a slushy to the face. Looking up I expect to see Puck. It wasn't him but SANTANA._

_Hasn't she took enough from me? She wants my Noah my best friend and she got him. My days are dark enough without her adding to it. _

"_That's improvement! Your ugly outfit needs the red color to make it look better. I mean where did you buy that ugly sweater and skirt any way no one would buy that anywhere Manhands. No one wants you here just transfer already freak. But, then no school would want your ugly ass." Santana sneered._

_All I could do was stare at her and try not to cry. No one has ever said anything like that to me before. Yes, I dress differently yes I have the Jews looks, but never has anyone been that cruel. I hear the laughter and snickers behind me hoping I would cry like I did with Noah yesterday. But, I couldn't my emotions just shut off. No one even wanted to help me. I slowly started to realize Santana was right no one would help or even wanted to know me._

_With that realization I ran. Ran to the locker room and stripped off one of the few animal sweaters that Noah had given me, and tossed it in the trash. The water was hot so hot that it burn my cold flesh to the bone. The tears started a few minutes after the water nearly burnt me. I couldn't figure out why I was so unlikeable. I miss Noah the pain from all this I could take if I had him with me. I physically hurt I feel like I lost one of my reasons to live._

_Crying even harder now Rachel began to wonder how long the torcher was going to last. She prayed that it wouldn't be for all four years of high school. Santana couldn't possible make her life more miserable than it already is could she. All of a sudden the locker room door bangs open….._

"_Santana great job on making the freak even freakier. She deserved that slushy." Came from a voice that Rachel didn't recognize. She knew it was male, but not who._

"_Thanks. Dave. You know I think I know what could make this torcher better on Manhands. I think that you should get a couple of your buddies and up the torcher on the freaky midget. Up the torcher to get her to leave do whatever you have to." Said a cold voiced Santana._

_Oh No! What is this Dave going to do to me? Rachel started to panic. I NEED NOAH! But, he wants nothing to do with me. By now Rachel was having a hard time controlling her tears and breathing. She was honestly scared that this was not going to end well for her without someone helping her, but she knew no one would._

"_Oh, I know just who I will get to help me Santana. She won't know what hit her. I have it all planned out in my head. You go and do what you need to. Just keep Puck from knowing what is going on with that freak." Came Dave's booming voice._

"_Good. Don't worry about Puck I know just how to keep him occupied. Do what you need to do." Stated Santana._

_End of Flashback_

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN DAVE KAROFSKY HELPED SANATANA? WHAT DID THAT LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT DO TO YOU RACHEL? WHO HELPED HIM? YELLED A FRUSTRATED NOAH.**

Rachel knew that Noah's frustration was just beginning.

* * *

><p>AN:

Another cliffhanger these couple chapters are going to be that way for a while. I hope you don't mind.


End file.
